


Pretty Little Flowers

by Tmas



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: A poem about flowers





	Pretty Little Flowers

Pretty flowers ever vast,  
Being seen for miles.  
Reds, blues, yellows, and lilacs,  
Their colors dancing with the wind.

Sunlight glorifying them,  
Kissing their petals gently.  
Bathing little flowers,  
Shimmering in beautiful synchrony.

This little song they sing,  
Whispers sweet scents in my ear.  
Little flowers forget the world around them,  
Untouched and holy.

To see their beauty,  
And feel the flowers embrace.  
Dancing wildly in the heart,  
Of their wondrous bund.


End file.
